


You're killing me, quickly. Pt. I

by arhra



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhra/pseuds/arhra





	You're killing me, quickly. Pt. I

Sometimes I convince myself that I would rather smash my head into shattered glass than have you listen to me;  
But I wouldn't.  
Sometimes when you joke about my problems because you don't know how else to cope, I laugh with you;  
But I fucking wish I didn't.  
Sometimes, when I can't even think in sentences and I can’t remove the image of me injuring myself beyond comprehension I wish you could be there and just understand;  
But then again, you didn't.

29/10/15


End file.
